Twisted
by OddFeather
Summary: They were so different. They had no idea how it happened. It just...happened. Is it possible for these two to make it through the war? Makorra, with equalist Mako.
1. The Rally

**Hey hey! Here's another story for the Makorra fans!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra walked slowly down the quiet, dark street in a coat that covered her clothes. Her footsteps echoed down the streets, and she hoped no one looked at her if they heard her.

She walked to her destination, and saw a doorman standing outside.

"This is a private event." He said. "No one gets in without an invitation."

"Uh…this?" Korra said, holding up the flyer.

The doorman moved to the side. "The revelation is upon us, my sister."

Korra walked in, examining the rally she snuck into. "Whoa….a lot more people hate benders than I thought." She whispered to herself as she looked out at the crowd. She took a deep breath. "I can't rush into things…."

She crept down to the front of the crowd, where chi blockers were gathering as their leader rose onto the stage.

She watched the people she was up against; barely catching the announcer's words "Please welcome your hero, your savior, Amon!"

The crowd cheered Amon on, but Korra pulled the collar of her jacket up to hide her face, her eyes never leaving the stage.

"My quest for equality began many years ago." Amon said. "When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day my father confronted this man. But when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then…he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since. As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City." Korra heard many boos in the crowd, and put her head lower into the collar of her jacket.

"And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering."

Ignoring the rest of the of Amon's speech, Korra slowly backed out of the crowd, and went to the far back. She was about to turn and leave when she heard Amon say "They have granted me a power- a power that will make equality. The power to take someone's bending away."

Korra froze, her eyes widening. _I need to get out of here. _She thought, but her feet remained frozen to the spot, and she watched as one by one as the Triple Threat Triads lost their bending.

Then she backed away, knowing she _really _needed to leave.

She was about to reach the door when a voice behind her said "Where do you think you're going?"

Korra stopped dead, pulled the collar up again and pulling down a hat she had. "I have to go…...I have to leave because of something urgent." She said, turning around to face a chi blocker.

"How 'urgent'?" he asked in a cold voice.

_He knows. _Korra thought. "It has to do with my family."

The chi blocker nodded, though Korra could practically feel his eyes narrow. "Alright then. You are free to leave."

Korra glared at the chi blocker for a moment before turning and leaving. She moved with haste, because she knew it was dangerous for her to stay any longer.

Once she was far enough away, she let her thoughts envelope her.

_How did Amon learn to take bending away? _a scared and worried voice said in Korra's head. _I thought that only Aang was capable of that! I've read that he took care of many criminal benders by taking their bending way, but I've never heard of someone who isn't the Avatar taking away someone's bending! _

Korra let out shaky breath, knowing that she was afraid. Never in her life has she ever been afraid of anything. _Ever._

She sighed, and then leaned against a wall that was on her right. She took off the hat and the jacket, knowing she would be safe enough now.

_Did they attack because I came? _she thought.

A crash startled her out of her thoughts. She immediately looked to the place where the sound came from. Out of an alley came an equalist.

Korra stood straight, her eyes wide.

"Oh, where is your family?" the equalist said cruelly. "You benders will try anything to escape the revelation, but there is no escape!"

_It's the same one that almost got me back at the rally! _Korra thought.

Without thinking, Korra quickly sent flames at him, and then ran in the opposite direction.

Unfortunately, she took a wrong turn into an alley, and a wall blocked her way.

The equalist came after her, and she knew she would have to fight if she was going to escape. She took a stance and sent earth at the chi blocker, and he moved out of the way just when it was inches away from hitting him. Korra sent more flame, and the equalist yet again evaded her attack.

He came up to her, and tried to block her chi, but she moved so the punches wouldn't hit her.

She tried to send every bending move she could use, but when she got tired, she resorted to hand to hand combat. She managed to trip the equalist, and he fell onto his back, and his mask slipped off.

Right as she was about to deliver the final blow, she saw his amber eyes.

They were widened in fear, and even though it was hard to see through the dark alley, Korra could make out some detail; including that he looked to be around her age, maybe a year older.

She held her fist ready, but she never sent the final blow. Instead, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then lowered her hands.

Korra moved passed him, leaving the equalist in shock. He stumbled as he got up. He ran over to her.

"Aren't you going to…?" he began to ask, losing every bit of coldness in his voice.

"No, I'm not." Korra said.

"Why aren't you going to? You looked like you were, but then you just stopped….?"

"Even I, the Avatar, can't kill someone who is trying to destroy me." Korra said as the equalist followed her.

The equalist looked startled. He stared at Korra for a minute before murmuring something.

"What?"

"I said: 'thank you'." The equalist repeated.

Korra stopped, and turned to face him. She stared at him in curiosity. "Your-your welcome, I guess….." she said.

The equalist nodded. He bit his lip, as if debating on something. Finally, after about a few minutes, he held out his hand and said "I'm- I'm Mako."

Korra smiled a little, and shook his hand. "I'm Korra."

"Thanks again, but I should probably get going…" Mako said.

"Yeah. I guess I'll see you around….." Korra said slowly. She turned around and walked to Air Temple Island.

_Who knew that when I came to gather information on the equalists, I would have met one that didn't take me to Amon…._ Korra thought silently as she walked to the Air Temple.

* * *

**Okay, this is going to be more than one chapter, so stay tuned and please review!**


	2. We Meet Again

**Hey hey! I haven't updated this story in a while, but I've been busy with other things. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Mako picked up the stuff surrounding his and Bolin's bed.

_Why can't Bolin be neater when he is looking for stuff? _He thought angrily.

Just then, he could hear Bolin talking on the other side of the wall, like he was talking to someone though.

Mako sighed. _Probably another fan girl. _He assumed. He heard the door open and close, and he rubbed his forehead. _This is the last time he's leaving a mess like this. _He thought as he walked over to the ladder and climbed down.

Right as he was about to reach the floor below, he heard Bolin say "And, here comes my brother now! Hey Mako!"

Mako was turned to face his brother, anger building up; but right as he turned he saw the girl Bolin was with. _Korra._

He stopped, frozen in bewilderment. He never expected to see her again.

Korra herself looked taken aback. _The rally…_she thought; and her eyes widened.

Bolin, who didn't notice their reactions, went on with introducing. "Korra, this is my brother, Mako. Mako, this is Korra."

Mako blinked, trying to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. They weren't.

_Oh no…._he thought.

Finally taking notice, Bolin looked at them with a confused look. "Have you guys already met?" he asked.

Before Mako could answer, Korra did.

"Yeah….we met at the market." Korra said slowly.

Mako inwardly sighed in relief. _She isn't going to say anything. _

"Oh…..okay, then." Bolin said. "I'm going to grab something to eat. I won't be long!" and with that, he left the arena.

Once they were alone, Korra raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were an equalist." She said.

Mako stared at her. "I am; so what?"

"How is the _brother_ of an _equalist _an _earthbender?_" she asked. Mako was surprised that she didn't add any bitterness to her tone. Rather, it was filled with only curiosity.

"I…..well…." Mako tried to say, but he couldn't speak about it. About his past.

Korra looked at him strangely. "You….?"

Mako sighed. "It's a long story. The only thing I have to say is that I don't have bending."

Korra nodded. "Okay, then."

"So….why didn't you reveal how we actually met?" Mako asked.

"Well…I just figured that, since your brother is a bender, he wouldn't know about you being an equalist. Does he?"

Mako shook his head. "No, he doesn't."

"Then I guess it's a good thing that I told him that instead." Korra said.

"Yeah….thanks." Mako said.

"No problem."

"Yeah…you know, I never expected to see you again. _Not _that it's a _bad _thing."

"Honestly…I never expected to see you again, either." Korra said.

"I guess its fate." Mako said, a smile on his face.

Korra smiled, too.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not sure about the chapter. But oh well. Well, I got to go, because there are other stories I have to work on! Please review!**


End file.
